My New Friends And Deidara
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Foreign exchange students from Konoha High School are transferred to St. Redemption's—a Catholic reform school with a small number of students between the ages of twelve and nineteen—for the year as a class project. Massie has the…pleasure of showing them around along with her two best friends—Alex and Blaze—and her brother Adam. Full summary inside. T for language. Eventual D/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a Deidara/OC fanfiction. In my last post, my new Itachi story, I said that this story—right here—was going to be my last post. I didn't read it over, so I didn't know how it sounded. It sounded like I meant it would be my last post on fanfiction forever! But that's a lie because I would never give up on fanfiction. **

**What I meant to say was this story would be my last post of my Twenty Naruto Fanfiction Challenge! I actually put my mind to something! Yay! Be proud! And I apologize for worrying you or for making you throw a party that you can't have now.**

**Summary: ****Foreign exchange students from Konoha High School are transferred to St. Redemption's—a Catholic reform school with a small number of students between the ages of twelve and nineteen—for the year as a class project. Massie has the…pleasure of showing them around along with her two best friends—Alex and Blaze—and her brother Adam. There won't be any religious stuff in this story, by the way. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the only thing I own is St. Redemption, Massie, Alex, Blaze, Adam, the plot, and…something else…**

I slammed open the door to the principal's office where I was…summoned…again. "Okay, okay, I'm here," I yelled. "And I have one thing to say! I'm innocent! I didn't _do _anything! So I shouldn't be getting in trouble! I didn't do it! I didn't!"

The door swung closed and I looked around, seeing Alex, Blaze, and Adam sitting in the chairs that were placed in front of Mr. Hernandez's desk. "Oh, where's Mr. Hernandez?"

"He's not here," Alex said. "You got called too?"

"You guys were probably called as witnesses again," I pointed out. "Remember, deny, deny, deny."

I sat down on the arm of Blaze's chair. "Whoa, girly, your ass looks kicking," he whistled. "Have you been doing exercises?"

"It's probably just my jeans," I shrugged. "Why?"

"Stand up," he commanded. I obeyed, rolling my eyes as I did so. I started posing. "Yeah, it's the jeans."

I rolled my eyes one more time before settling back on the arm of his chair. Five minutes passed, and I was beyond my patience limitation. "Gooodddddd! Where iiiiiiiiis he? Ugh! I'm sooo bored!"

A few seconds of silence ticked by and the door was once again opened—though not as forcefully as when I did it.

I immediately jumped out of my seat and started yelling, "YOU CAN'T PROVE IT WAS ME! YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WASN'T ME!"

Mr. Hernandez looked slightly taken aback, but realized that it was just me, and pushed my accusatory finger away from him. "Relax," he said. "You didn't get called in here because you did something, but now that you mention it, what _did_ you do this time?"

"IT WASN'T ME! IT REALLY WASN'T! IT WAS ALL…Adam! YEAH IT WAS ALL Adam's FAULT. I TRIED TO TALK HIM OUT OF IT, BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN! HE'S CRAZY! YOU SHOULD SEND HIM AWAY, BUT NOT ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Would you stop yelling," he asked gently, making his way to his chair. "I have a migraine. And if you haven't noticed, you were already sent away."

"Well, I like it here, okay?" I snapped. "I don't want to go to some other reform school!"

"Again, please stop yelling, I have a migraine…"

"I APOLO-" I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, gesturing for someone to come in. The four of us turned and came face to face with…people I've never seen before…

"I have called you four here today because I needed you three to witness to this," our principal said, obviously talking to Adam, Alex, and Blaze. "Massie, you have to show these new students around and _befriend_ them. Bring them to their classes. Be _hospitable_, meaning-"

"Welcoming and kind," I interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, but if I have to show _all _of them to their classes, won't I be late for my classes?"

"You're teachers were already notified about this. And I don't think you actually mind skipping a little bit of class, so consider this punishment for the _last _time you played hooky."

"Oh, you mean yesterday," Alex murmured.

"SHUT UP!"

"Massie…" Mr. Hernandez warned.

"Alex told me that she wants to help," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. _Payback's a bitch…_

"What? No I didn't!" she denied, standing up from the chair. "Mr. Hernandez, tell her that-"

"She said that she loves meeting new people and since she loves me, she's willing to take on half of my group."

"And when did she say that, Ms. Marvil?"

"Just now, through our telepathetic bond!" I announced.

"Do I have to start scheduling meetings with the guidance counselor again?"

I paused, thinking. "You mean the shrink? No, I didn't like her."

"Jamie is a male," Mr. Hernandez said, clearing his throat.

"So how many does Alex get?" I asked him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make you a deal," Mr. Hernandez said, folding his hands on his desk. "If you can do the math on how many each of you would get evenly if I distributed all of them between the four of you, I'll-"

"It wouldn't be even, but since thirty divided by four would be seven with a remainder of two, I'll take nine of them and then they would be able to have seven each."

"-assign them their new buddies…" Mr. Hernandez trailed off. "Okay, Marvil, step forward." I did as instructed. "Naruto, Gaara, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and…Hidan, this is Massie and she will be your guide around the school, I-"

"Can I say something?" I asked politely. He nodded. "Listen closely because I don't like repeating myself, I repeat, I do not like repeating myself-"

"Then why would you, un?" a blond guy, who looked…so much like a girl asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I yelled from my diaphragm—making my voice deeper, but my face remained stoic. "Listen closely; I am your ticket to survival in this school. If you do not want to be eaten, maimed, raped, skinned alive, roasted over a spit, sacrificed for some religion, or blown up, stick close by me, but get into my personal space and I will _personally_ do all of those things to you. I am not your friend and I am not your mother, but if I say something you'd better fucking do it because if you don't, you'll find that getting on my bad side will be the worst choice you've ever made, and you get something: a one way ticket to your eternal punishment."

The room was quiet. "Any questions?" I asked politely with a welcoming smile. There was an awkward silence, when I dropped my smile.

"Yeah, why are you so fucking hot?" a really tall guy with slicked back gray hair and pink eyes asked me. Wait…pink? Did I just say pink? Ohmigawd! He has _pink_ eyes! That must be so embarrassing.

Then what he said fully sunk in. _Did he just…_ "I don't know; why are your eyes pink?"

"It's my religion."

"Yeah, I've _tried_ playing that card before, but look," I glared at him. "Just because I'm showing you worthless pieces of trash," I giggled. "around the school, does NOT mean that I will tolerate any of your shit. You try to pull something, consider your life here, over," I turned to Mr. Hernandez. "We have to go over rules, correct? Meds, beds, and reds? And I need to know which dorms are theirs so I can show them there after classes."

"I already put a list in your dorm," he said. "And yes, meds, beds, and reds."

"Cool, well, you see-" I began explaining before I was ever so rudely cut off.

Mr. Hernandez cleared his throat. "Alex, you will be showing Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, and Kabuto around. Adam, you have Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Hinata. Blaze, you get Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu."

They nodded. "Now, all of you go out into the hallway and get to know each other before everyone else gets out of first period. And remember the reds," he said, looking at me, and pointing upwards.

I nodded before leading the group out of the principal's office. I waved at the secretary whose name I could never remember, and _she glared at me!_ Can you believe it? I wonder why? I walked down to my locker, thirty-three people in tow.

"Can I start!" I asked, raising my hand. Alex rolled her eyes and gestured for me to continue. I grinned. "Hello, friends both new and old," I paused. "Say hello back!" a chorus of hellos were heard. I smiled, turning to the girl on my right. "What's your name?"

"Konan," she replied quietly.

"Konan," I said. "I like Konan. She seems nice and is the opposite of everything I hate. I also hate fake people, liars, bullies, contradictions, people touching me, people intruding my personal space bubble, yellow-lined paper, people, judgmental people…" fifteen minutes later, I started listing what I like. "I enjoy meeting people, annoying people, unicorns, rainbows, the rain, thunder storms, glitter, narwhals, the color purple, batman, robin, Spiderman, my laptop, my iPod, my phone, giraffes, lame jokes, tongue twisters, Konan, aaaaaannnnndddd…" I thought for a moment before pointing to one in a mask. "You. I like you."

"Yay! Pretty girl likes Tobi! That means Tobi's a good boy!" he cheered.

"Oh, my name is Massie. That's M-A-S-S-I-E. Kind of like sassy except with an 'M'," I told them. "I'm fifteen, and I've been here since I was nine."

"Wait, I thought this fucking school only accepts people within the ages of fucking twelve and nineteen?" the one with the pink eyes asked.

I glared at him. "There's an exception for The Crazies."

"The Crazies?" Konan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Alex shot me a glance, telling me not to tell them. "That's what the other students refer to the hard cases as. You should avoid them at all costs."

"Well, how would we know if we were talking to a "Crazy" or not?" a red head with unruly hair asked. He had piercings all over his face. Like all over.

I leaned forward, as if to tell some big secret, and the others in the group followed suit. "You call tell if they're a hard case. They're identified with high-tech bracelets around their wrists. You shouldn't listen to them, and avoid them at all costs. They're not stable, though the bracelets do slow them down quite a bit."

The piercing guy nodded in response. "Any other questions?"

Hidan spoke up. "Are you one of them, bitch?"

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Hidan, that's rude," Konan scolded him.

"You tell me," I told him, pulling back the sleeve to my sweater revealing a metal blinking bracelet.

"Wait, but you told us not to associate with the "Crazies," do you mind me calling you that?" Piercing guy asked.

"Calling me what, crazy? That's kind of why I'm here," I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and rule number two of St. Redemption's is, don't listen to anything I say, I'm certifiably insane!"

I broke out into giggles at the expressions on their faces. I abruptly stopped, turning serious. "Oh, and Beds, Meds, and Reds," I told them. "Three main rules at St. Redemption. If you have any special medications, you have to check it in with the nurse and you'd have to report in everyday to take it. Beds, your dorms. In my dorm there is a list of your dorms and your keys, you'll get those after today's classes. You must be in the dorm by eight-thirty pm, and lights must be off by ten. Reds," I pointed up at a camera. "These cameras are place everywhere in the school, in plain view, so you know that they're always watching you."

"What did you do to get in here, un?"

"That's a secret," I told the blond guy, turning my head away from him. "I just met you, and I do not wish to share personal amounts of information."

"For us to trust you, I insist that you tell us," the pierced guy said.

I looked at him strangely. "Didn't I already tell you, you can't trust me. I'm crazy! Half the stuff that comes out of my mouth is for kicks."

He shook his head. "What did you do?"

"Well, if you must know, I was assisting terrorist attacks, and I killed my foster-parents. All six of them, not at the same time, of course! But, you know, when things don't work for you, take matters into your own hands…Uh…guy with the really long blond hair," I said, addressing him. "You're next."

So we went around the circle, kind of, and Alex, Adam, Blaze, and I set up a system of who would get whom if one of us would be out. If Alex, Adam, or Blaze is out, I get one of their "new buddies" while the other two who are there would get three each. If I was out, the three of them would split mine equally.

"Okay," I announce, standing up. "Naruto, what's your second period class?"

"History with Mrs. Rubino, DATTEBAYO!" he announce enthusiastically.

"Who else has history with Mrs. Rubino second period in my group?" Gaara and Hidan raised their hands. Okay Gaara raised his hand, and Hidan yelled, "I DO YA FUCKING BITCH!"

But we'll just say that he raised his hand quietly. "It's right through that door," I said, pointing to a door that was across from my locker. "Who has…Specials now?" I asked after the three of them left.

Kisame and Sasori raised their hands. "What specials do you guys have?"

"Gym," Kisame said.

"You drove here right?" he nodded in response. "You know the gigantic room you had to walk through to get into the building?" he nodded again. "It's that room."

"Okay then, see you guys around," he waved before walking down the hall.

"Sasori, what do you have?"

"Art."

"Art room is down the hall, take a right and it's the first door on your left."

After he left I was left with four. Alex, Adam, and Blaze had already taken their groups off and a look at the clock told me we had to get moving. "Uh…reading?"

"Hn," Itachi…said, raising his hand halfway into the air. Deidara glared at him as he did so.

"You have Miss Burns. Same as Sasori except it's the first door on your right."

Itachi stood up and walked down the hallway, emitting another "Hn," as a thank you, I presume.

"So that means you guys have math with me," I smirked. "Come, friends, and Deidara."

He glared at me, making me giggle. "You have some really pretty hair, dude," I said. "If you were a girl, I swear to god that I wouldn't even talk to you because I'd be so jealous."

"Well, I'm not a girl, un," he said.

"I can see that, obviously," I rolled my eyes. "You don't have boobies."

He groaned. "Why'd I have to get put in a group with you, un?"

"I don't understand why you don't like me," I shrugged. "I tried to be nice to you."

"You called me a she, un!"

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed. "I was looking at Konan, but I was talking about you. That kind of stuff confuses me! Okay? Besides I'm crazy so you shouldn't take everything I say to heart."

"That makes no sense, un! How would that confuse you, hmm?"

"I have a short attention span, okay?" I rolled my eyes again. "And again, I am insane. A psychopath…etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Please do not fight," Konan said gently.

"YEAH, SEMPAI! DON'T BE A MEANIE!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi," Deidara growled.

"Stop it!" I growled at them. "We have to get to class, like now. You can complain to me about how much you hate me later."

I started marching through the now crowded hallways of my school, feeling the three behind me keep up. "What do those bracelets do, to keep you in line?" Konan asked, coming up next to me. Deidara came up on my other side, and Tobi continuously hugged me. After Tobi heard her question, he stopped hugging me and seemed to be paying attention. Even Deidara looked kind of interested.

I shrugged. "It's nothing really," I told them. "You'd probably see it happen to me an infinite number of times before you guys leave-" I broke off as someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch were you're going, bitch," the person said. I groaned. I do not need this right now. _I have to get to class, and I don't want my new little buddies to see the bracelet. Okay, I won't fight. Yeah, I won't fight unless he provokes me._

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, walking by him.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. _Don't punch him. Don't punch him, don't punch him,_ I continuously repeated my mantra.

"Math," I answered, baring my teeth. "Please stop touching me."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh, bitch? Huh?" _Don't punch him! But his head would look so decorative on my wall…No; I have to get out of here. If I start a fight they'll never let me leave._

"I said leave me alone," I said in monotone.

"And if I say no?" my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him…_

"Then I'll be forced to…" _grr, no I can't let him get me. Shut up you stupid pride, don't start a fight. Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him…_

"Forced to what? You can't touch me, bitch! I'm bigger than you. Stronger than you."

I smirked. "Well, if you insist," I shrugged his hand off, and aimed a kick at him. I landed it, smirking when he fell to the floor. _Oh, good loophole! Don't lose control again. No more. No more. No more._

_I won't hit him again unless he stands up and makes a move._

_That's good logic._

_Yeah, I know. Crazy people tend to have that._ "Then _I_ must insist that you do not touch me because I am not afraid to use violence."

He stood up, wiping blood from his lip. "Bitch, you can only kick," he pointed out. "You can't punch or you get nine-point-two volts of electricity sent through your body."

"Well, if you touch me, I-"

"You what?" he demanded, grabbing my throat and slamming me against a row of lockers. He leaned in close, whispering, "What'll you do to me, bitch?"

"This," I smirked, aiming a punch on his face causing him to fly back, landing at Konan's feet. I felt a familiar sensation rushing through my body, causing me to flail uncontrollably as mass electrical currents were sent into my body through the bracelets on my wrists to keep me at bay. I fell limp, expecting to hit the floor, but found someone grabbing me and holding me up.

I opened my eyes, realizing that I had squeezed them shut, seeing Deidara's blurry form. "Senpai, will she be alright, Senpai?" Tobi asked, trying to see over his shoulder. You know what I realized at that exact moment. _Tobi acts childishly_, wow no shit Sherlock…_ and Deidara's obviously more mature, but Tobi's a good four or five inches taller than Deidara with the whole secret identity thing there…_

"That hurt," I coughed, blood trickling from my mouth. "Bet that was some show."

"What happened, un?"

"Well, he grabbed me, so I…" I attempted to lift my arm and swing, but found that I still couldn't feel my limbs. I barely felt the electrical currents that were still pumping through my body.

"I saw that, un," he rolled his only visible eye. "He didn't touch you. Are you that incompetent that you can be injured so easily, un?"

"Deidara," I smiled slightly. "My wrist…" I coughed again, more blood flowing from my mouth. "It's the bracelets. All the Basket Cases have to wear them…to keep us…out of trouble…I like it...it feels…nice…"

"Massie, you're bleeding," Konan said, coming over.

"Konan, can you take me to the nurse…? Or…or get me…get a teacher…?" I asked.

She nodded. "Where is the nearest classroom?"

I shook my head, opening my mouth, but my throat wasn't working. The electrical shock was hindering my bodily functions. I struggled, turning my head to face Deidara. "Mm…"

He picked me up bridal style, saying, "This doesn't change anything. I still think that you're annoying, un."

I mentally smiled. He carried me to the nurse's office with directions from me as I nodded my head in the direction that he had to go.

**First chapter, finished! Last post for my Twenty Fanfic Naruto Challenge! YAYYYYY!**

**Please review! Please? Pretty please? I like it when people review, it makes me feel happy and know that people are reading my stuff. you can even say that you hate it, but give me reasons why you hate it and try to be nice when you say you hate it because I'm a sensitive little bitch.**

**Thanks for reading, my minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Here I am I didn't die nor did I give up one this story. I should start updating my other stories too…oh speaking of updating:**

**IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION: I WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL IN LESS THAN A MONTH FROM NOW. Now you're probably like "And why the hell would I care?" well, if you actually read any of my stories, then you'd have to wait twice as long for me to update. Sorry, but that's how life goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The only things I own are any characters that aren't from Naruto, and St. Redemption.**

Deidara nudged the door to the nurse's office open with his foot, walking in. "Hello," I heard the cheery voice of Ms. Happydays. She's a nice lady, old enough to be my grandmother with a cute face.

"Hello, un," Deidara replied, unsurely.

Ms. Happydays walked in and smiled as she saw the face of the new boy. "Hello, dear," she smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Uh…she…uh…" he stuttered, not really sure on how to answer her, gently raising me.

Ms. Happydays' face changed from soft and welcoming to hard and disapproving. "Massie, how many times do I have to tell you, no fighting!" she scolded me. If I could move—or feel—any muscle in my body, I would've winced at her harsh tone. She sighed in defeated, knowing that whatever she says wouldn't get through to me—especially not in the condition I was in now. "Alright, dear, just set her down on the cot. That's right, right over there."

Deidara walked slowly into the room, taking in his surroundings before dropping me onto the cot. If I could, I would've glared at him.

"Honestly, Massie, what are we going to do with you?" she shook her head as she began disabling the bracelets. She noticed that Deidara was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. "Oh, dear, you best be off to class," she told him. "You can visit her after classes are over. She'll need to rest anyways."

"I don't want to visit her, un," he said. "She's reckless and doesn't think these things through, yeah."

Deidara left the room without another word. _Can you believe him? _I huffed mentally. _I don't think things through? I'm sure no one in this school thinks things through. If we had, do you think that we'd be locked up in a reform school? Nuh-uh. We'd be home free._

Ms. Happydays had effectively disabled the bracelet on my right wrist and slowly the feeling came back to it. When I could feel my entire arm and how it was aching, I groaned.

"Hush, now dear," Ms. Happydays shushed me. "Once I disable this bracelet, I'll give you some pain medication, and you can rest."

I nodded, sending a shockwave of pain through my body. The old lady scolded me. "Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself further."

I grunted which seemed to be the only thing that I could do at the moment without hurting myself.

Soon my whole body ached and I could feel it every time I moved. Just lying still hurt. My face was contorted in pain, but I couldn't help but smile through it. "This won't hurt a bit, dearie," Ms. Happydays said as she injected the pain medicine into my body.

I blinked slowly. I felt my arm where I had just gotten the shot go numb, the entire left side of my body following suit soon after. The next thing I know, I'm sleeping, completely numb all over.

-/_\-

"Is she okay?" a soft feminine voice asked.

"What happened?" a stronger male voice demanded.

"Is the bitch dead?" asked a strong masculine voice.

I twitched.

"Shh. Shh. She's waking up," a familiar voice said. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the light.

"C-Can you…?" I asked Tobi, twitching my hand to the side.

"Massie-Chan wishes for Tobi to block the light? OKAY!" I winced at his loudness.

"Tobi, quiet," Pein demanded. Tobi looked down dejectedly.

"Okay…Tobi will be quiet…"

"Blaze," I grinned up at my lifelong friend.

"How you doing, angel face?"

I clicked my tongue. "Thirsty," I told him. He started to laugh, making me pout. "What's so funny?"

"You're always thirsty," he chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm," I thought for a minute. "JUICE!"

"Ms. Happydays?" Alex asked. "Can she leave tonight?"

"Oh, yes! She should be fine," Ms. Happydays smiled.

Blaze grinned. "Atta girl," he announced, picking me up bridal style. "My baby's like a tiger. SO FIERCE! And she makes quick recoveries which is cool."

"That made no sense," I giggled. "I want my new weirdo friends to come with us to wherever we're going. Where are we going?"

"Well, since someone is not allowed off campus," Adam looked at me. "We're going to the cafeteria to get that same someone her juice."

So, we headed off, the four of us trailed by thirty newbies.

"YAY! Can I have the red kind," I smiled. "It's my favorite!"

"Sure thing, baby girl," blaze answered.

"Will my Blazey-kinz buy it for me?" I asked, putting on my best pouty face.

"No~" he sang.

"Pwetty pwease," I pouted, adding my cutesy voice. "I'w wuv yew fowever?"

He sighed, defeated by my utter-adorableness. "Fine…"

"Yay! Blazey-kinz!"

I heard someone scoff. I looked over and saw that it came from Deidara. I began mock whispering to Blaze. "Hey, don't look now, but it seems like someone is jealous. You should watch your back."

"Jealous of what, un?" Deidara demanded.

"You jelly 'cause you can't have this," I wiggled myself. "Blaze, I want to walk."

Blaze rolled his eyes, knowing how I pushed myself. Then he dropped me, making me fall onto the ground, but before I could hit it Deidara of all people caught me-

Ha-ha, no he didn't. I fell on the ground, it kind of hurt. "That's hot," I chuckled as Adam commented on how graceful I am.

I used Blaze's pant leg to lift myself off the ground. "You are so dramatic," Blaze commented, rolling his eyes again.

"Not dramatic," I corrected, smirking. "Psychotic."

"Same difference for you."

"Yeah, yeah. What. Ever!"

"So, what did you guys do to get into this place anyways?" Ino asked. "I can see how Massie would get in here, being insane and everything-"

"Whoa," I interrupted. "I wasn't always like this," I told the group. "There was a time when I was as sane as any person you'd find walking down the streets, but that is a story for another time."

We had finally gotten to the cafeteria, and I realized that I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. "Dude, I'm starving!" I told Blaze who laughed.

"Well, that's what you get," Blaze told me.

"For what? Defending my honor and purity?" I jokingly scoffed at him. We approached the counter where the only lunch lady stood. "JeeJee, can I have the red juice?" I asked her sweetly.

She grinned at me, handing me a gallon of Hawaiian Punch. "That's five bucks," she told me as I grabbed a purple cup. "Blaze got it."

Blaze nodded, handing the woman the money. She looked at him sympathetically. "She used the pouty face?"

Blaze nodded. "Ant the cutesy voice."

JeeJee winced. "Oh, she really went all out, huh?"

"It's 'cause I said no to her pouty face," he shrugged.

JeeJee gestured to the group of people behind the boy with clear blue eyes. "They new?"

"Exchange students from Konoha High," Blaze shrugged.

I tried to wait patiently for someone to come over and help me, but seeing as no one was paying attention to me… "Can someone help me pour my juice?"

Everyone's eyes were on me, but no one moved. "I can't pour it by myself," I whined. "Hewp me…pwease?"

"You're so annoying, un," Deidara groaned, walking towards me and grabbing the jug of juice out of my hands.

"Don't spill it," I told him. "Don't spill it. Whatever you do don't spill it. Don't! careful, careful…" I murmured in his ear as he poured, making him nervous and spill the juice. "INCOMPETANCE! YOU, SIR, ARE AN INCOMPETANT FOOL!" I announced loudly.

He growled. "Don't make me blow you up, un," he growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked, causing him to glare at me. I grabbed my cup of juice, drinking it in one sip. I licked my lips, satisfied.

Picking up the jug, I began walking towards my dorm. "Hey, did you guys get your room numbers and keys yet?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No because _Adam_ forgot his key to your room in his room," Alex growled, hitting Adam on the back of the head. "Baka!"

"Then follow me," I told them, grinning. "Each person has at least one roommate," I explained as we walked through the empty halls.

"Except for the four of us," Adam said smugly.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I scared my roommates away," Alex shrugged.

"Personal beliefs," was Blaze's answer.

"My roommate gave me hell every day and he snored, so," Adam shrugged. "No more roommate."

"You k-killed him?" Ino stuttered.

"What? No. I don't kill people," Adam said defensively. "I asked the principal for my own room."

"What about you?" TenTen asked me, including me in the conversation. I stopped swinging my juice.

"What?"

"Why don't you have a roommate?" Neji asked.

"I killed her," I told them. "And fed her innards to my snakes."

They stared at me, wide-eyed. "H-how could you say something like that s-so easily?" Sakura demanded, stuttering both in fear and anger.

I ducked my head down, slightly furious. "I'm crazy, alright?" I told them. "I'm not right in the head. I can't control myself. I thought…"

"Thought what?" Pein asked.

"That they were my friends," I murmured. "But they lied. They were only using me."

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"T-they don't like that I ignore them…" I mumbled. "They threaten me…"

"Who?" Ino asked. I shook my head, looking around.

"What?"

"Who threatens you?" a girl with blue hair with a flower in it asked me.

I backed away from her as she advanced. She frowned at me moving away from her. "W-who are you?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear.

"Massie, don't you remember us?" a girl with bubblegum pink hair asked, reaching out to touch my face. I jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Massie," Adam said, grabbing me. "Listen to me-"

"Adam, what's wrong?" I asked him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Do you know these people?" he asked, letting me go and gesturing to a group of thirty people.

"Of course I do," I told him, confused. "I have to show some of them around because they're new from Konoha High."

"Then why did you act afraid of me?" Konan asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Just now…" she trailed off.

"Adam, what happened?" I asked my older brother.

"You forgot them," he explained.

"What? How could I…?" I looked down. "It wasn't supposed to happen anymore, Adam."

"I know, but it'll take a while for your body to get used to the medication," Adam told me calmly.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "I hate this, Adam…"

_I hate how everyone treats me. Like I need special attention. I hate all the medication. I hate how I lose myself sometimes. I hate how people blame me. I hate it so much._

"Smooth," Adam said, addressing me by my old nickname.

I laughed. "Criminal," I told him.

That's what we called each other throughout our years here because Alex and I had a friend named Margi and we were inseparable. We were roommates, Margi, Alex, and I.

Everyone called us the Weird Sisters. We didn't refer to ourselves as such though. We didn't mind the title, it was actually kind of cool. We preferred to call ourselves TLC—Tender Loving Care or Tabitha, Lillianne, and Crysta—which were our middle names.

Margi's full name was Margret Tabitha Hughes. She was Tender. She was by our sides no matter what. She always listened and…never judged…never.

I was Loving, and Alex was Care.

Adam was jealous that we had that cool nickname thing going, so Adam and I became Smooth Criminal. Sometimes he would call me Annie, I don't know why though.

"Annie," there he goes again… "Time for bed?"

I nodded, feeling sleepy. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I unlocked the door to my dorm.

Since we really don't know how long we're staying, usually the students don't decorate their dorms. I used to be one of those, but I lost my hope for leaving after…the accident. So my walls are striped with pretty colors and my furniture is any color from green to purple.

"This is a…uh…pretty colorful room you have here," Naruto commented.

"I'm a colorful person," I murmured, walking over to my baby blue desk where I found the list and a pile of keys. "Gee, thanks for organizing…" I rolled my eyes, looking over the list. "Here's what we're going to do. You will all get a chance to look at the list. You find your room number and I'll give you your key."

"Being organized by a mental patient…" Neji murmured.

"IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO BE ORGANIZED BY ME!" I yelled, throwing an apple at his head. It was kind of funny. It bounced off and made this weird _THUNK! _Noise.

Anyways, I handed the list to Konan first because…I don't know…she was closer. I guess. She looked through it, nodded, and handed it to Pein. "I have room thirty-nine-c?"

"Oh…well, that's this room, so…here lemma find your keys…"

Sakura and Hinata walked over. "We got room thirty-seven-d with TenTen," Sakura said unsurely.

"Oh, you're rooming with Alex! Woot!" I dug through the pile, picking up three sets of keys. "BOOM! Here your keys."

"Uh…thanks," Sakura said a little dissuaded by my suddenly peppy attitude. The two of them walked away.

"Hey, Konan," I asked the violet haired girl. "Are you…mm…okay with rooming with me? I mean, I'm not the ideal roommate or anything, and there are-"

"Hey, Massie!" Temari's voice said from behind me. I spun around.

"Hmm?"

"Ino and I are in room thirty-nine-c, and I told her it was this room, but she keeps saying it's not."

"Yeah, this is thirty-nine-c," I told her. "Yay! I have roommates! Ha-ha! Take that society! Huh…"

Temari nodded. "Cool, keys?"

I grinned, handing her the keys that took forever to find. "HEY, ALEX! WE BOTH HAVE ROOMMATES!"

"WHAT? AAWWW YEAH, BITCHES!"

"PARTAY!" we shouted in unison. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Blaze walked over to where I was standing. "I got blonde, soulless ginger, and hyper masked guy."

"Which ones?" I asked him.

"The ones with the hoodies with the red cloud on it," he murmured.

I started laughing. "Good luck with that," I announced, handing him his keys.

"Lord knows I'll need it," Blaze sighed, walking out of my dorm with Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi in tow.

"Adam," I called out to my brother. He turned to face me. "Do _you _have any roommates?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Who? Who? Who?"

"Pein , Kakuzu, and Hidan."

"What is with this? Have you noticed that everyone's gotten two relatively quiet people and then one loud person?"

"Um…no…"

"Oh, then I guess I'm the only one that can pick up on random patterns," I shrugged. "Does everyone have your keys?"

A simultaneous group nod. "Wait, then who's are these?" I asked holding up a pair of keys.

"Mass, those are yours," Adam shook his head.

"…" I inspected them, finding that he was right. "Oh…Well, everyone who doesn't live here, beat it! I'm tired!"

Soon the only ones left in the room were Temari, Ino, Konan, and I. "Well, this is my bed, so…" I told them, getting under the covers. "If you need anything, feel free to go wake Alex up or something…"

I let out a content sigh as I snuggled into my bed, drifting off into sleep.

*3rd Person POV*

It was twelve-forty seven in the morning. All the lights were out and the students of St. Redemption were all sound asleep, except for one, Massie Marvil.

She trashed around in her bed, as if in pain before shooting up into a sitting position. Still asleep, she stood up and walked over to the corner in between her desk and wall. She sat down, brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly, and screamed—loud and piercing.

It was a blood curdling scream that could be heard by all her friends, new and old…and Deidara. Adam, Blaze, and Alex—used to this but knowing not to take it lightly—jumped out of their beds and raced down the hall, their new confused roommates running after them.

"Hurry, open the door," Alex pushed Adam as another scream filled the air. While Adam struggled to find the key, Massie's roommates were all in a panic, trying to get her to come down, not knowing that she couldn't hear them.

Inside of Massie's head, were flashes of that night. When she had killed Margi. When the shadows had told her to.

After she had found out that the shadows weren't her friends, she tried to ignore them, but it only made them angrier, more bloodthirsty.

Finally Adam had found the key and he threw open the door, rushing in. Ino rushed over to them, panicking. "I don't even know what happened," she cried. "She just started screaming and she won't listen to us-"

"She can't hear you," Alex said. "She's in a coma-like state. She doesn't register anything that's going on around her here, it's only the things in her head that she can respond to."

"Well, then how do we get her to stop?" Temari demanded, pretty freaked out as well.

"Well, there is one thing that sometimes works…" Blaze said.

"No," Adam interrupted him. "It hurts her and you know it."

"What's going on, un?" Deidara demanded. "Just wake her up, yeah!"

"You could try…" Alex murmured, looking down. Adam looked at her and shook his head.

"Fine," he said, begrudgingly. Walking over to his little sister, he knelt down so that his face was right in front of hers. He raised his hand, gently taking off his cross from around his neck and placed it on his forehead.

Massie—still asleep—lashed around, screaming harder before her eyes popped open and she was still.

*Massie's POV*

Burning, searing pain. That's all I felt until-

I opened my eyes, feeling someone tap my shoulder. I looked over at him—a shadow. He began whispering to me, just like that night. "Kill them," he whispered. "They caused you so much pain. Kill them…"

I remained silent, not trusting myself to respond and just stared at him as I waited for him to continue—they always do.

"If you won't kill them, then I will," he told me. "And you know how I like to do things…"

I didn't respond.

"You insolent, little bitch," he exclaimed, shoving his sword through my shoulder. Only I can see it, the sword. Then I felt another pang in my elbow and I looked down, seeing another shadow's weapon. I felt myself bleeding and watched the blood pour calmly.

Another pang in my stomach. I looked down at it, not expecting another, but there it is.

*Deidara's POV*

Massie turned her head and began looking at something over her shoulder as if she was listening to someone. She tensed slightly, but otherwise remained impassive.

A few minutes passed, and nothing happened until…something…something invisible went through her right shoulder. Expecting her to wince or shown some pain, I was surprised when she just stared at her bleeding shoulder.

A few seconds passed before her left elbow began bleeding, and Massie's face remained calm. _What's wrong with her, un? Why won't she show the pain she must obviously feel?_

She began watching as she bled. A moment later, her stomach started bleeding. She showed emotion, but it wasn't pain…more like…shock?

She was bleeding profusely in three parts of her body, and she only shows shock? A second later, she visibly seemed to relax. Almost like she was waking up from a terrible nightmare, but it was real.

I watched as this annoying girl stood up on both her feet, not even swaying and turned to her brother. "Adam, can I have a bandage?" she asked.

"You'll need more than a bandage for that," Pein said.

"Here, let me stop the bleeding," Sakura said, picking up a discarded towel and applying pressure to her stomach.

"It won't stop," Massie told the pink-haired girl.

"What do you mean? Of course it'll stop, you just have to apply pressure."

"It won't stop until they think that I've been punished enough…" Massie murmured. _Who is this they that she always talks about, un?_

Massie pushed Sakura away and walked to her bed. Lying down, she pulled her blanket up to her chin, and fell asleep.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, rudely.

"Don't worry about it," Adam told them. "It happens sometimes, but just…let her sleep, and everything will be fine in the morning.

*Massie's POV*

I felt sleep overcome me once again, hoping that I'll have a good dream, but knowing I won't. it'll be the same dream just like it was yesterday and the day before. Knowing that it'll be not a dream, but a memory. A terrible memory…

**Wow, that was angsty! Sorry, I was in a…let's say bad mood today so there was angst. I apologize.**

**The next chapter will start with some angst, it'll be the memory dream, but it'll get cheerier as we progress. Next chapter, you'll be getting to see a little bit more of Massie's past and you'll know more of why she is the way she if. You'll understand her being happy most of the time and her volatile mood swings better too.**

**Reviews are always welcome. I need ideas constructive criticism maybe OCs? I don't know, but flames aren't very much appreciated.**

**Loves and hugs, minions.**

**Vee**


End file.
